Bernapas itu (Tak) Sendiri
by Shiori Sophi
Summary: untuk Nebula Signi/ Orang baik itu hanya melakukan hal-hal baik meski itu berarti dimanfaatkan. Salah satu kunci bahagia adalah membahagiakan orang lain, kata Hinata. Tetapi jika yang didapat hanya lelah hati, haruskah aku lari atau—berhenti?/ AU/ alur lambat/ #EternalLoveForSasuHina event


Sebuah fanfiksi Naruto oleh Phia

Peringatan standar, alur lambat

_Cast_: Hyuuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke

.

'Ada apa denganku?' Sepasang bibir itu mengendur, melepaskan sebaris udara yang kemudian bergerak menyelinap di antara buku-buku, hilang. Terlalu lirih, hingga tak mampu memantul. Sepasang mata dengan satu eksistensi tubuh menatap kosong meski seluruh visi di hadapannya penuh, dengan buku-buku dalam rak-rak coklat kayu. Sebelah tangan yang menjuntai pasrah, menyangga setumpuk kertas yang dijilid. Kemudian memberat, pelan-pelan luruh. Kehilangan daya ketahanannya.

Bruk.

Bunyi yang tiba-tiba menjelma dari gesekan buku-buku serta ketukan sepatu, mengabaikannya dari rasa sakit yang diderita. Sebagian lembarannya terbuka pun sepasang bibir yang tiba-tiba kelu meskipun memaksa berkata, entah pada siapa, "_Go-gomen_."

Lagi-lagi hening, tentu saja. Seluruh anggota tubuhnya gelisah, seperti bimbang. Tangannya yang kini merangkum bebukuan, bergerak kikuk memasukkan, menata kembali di tempatnya. Lambat-lambat, seolah ingin meresapi setiap gesekan serat kayu pada ujung jemarinya.

"Sudah berapa lama ya? Kenapa Tayuya-_chan_ lama sekali?" sepasang bibir itu mengeluarkan sebaris keluh, lagi. Rasa gugup dan malu yang biasa ditunjukkan kini entah kemana. Di depannya _hanya_ ada buku-buku. Mereka memiliki cara yang berbeda dalam menanggapi resonansi kekesalannya. Makhluk tanpa labial itu menenangkan. Tidak akan merusak suasana dengan komentar. Rupanya ia melupakan kisah Iskandar yang pernah terikat janji karena berpikiran serupa. Seekor burung beo yang mematung dalam diam juga tak lebih berbahaya daripada makhluk berjenis kelamin x, ah.

"Tinggalkan saja." Ini bukan suara hatinya. Getarannya yang asing menyentuh gendang telinganya lembut. Memberikan efek lain pada visual di otaknya. Apakah sebuah buku tanpa sengaja terbuka kemudian bersuara?

Mengabaikan logika, bibirnya kemudian terbuka, melontarkan sinyal komunikasi jawaban. "Aku tidak bisa."

"Janji, eh?" sahut suara itu.

"Em," hanya sebuah gumaman yang berarti penegasan. Menyeretnya sekejab pada percakapan lima menit ketika kedua kakinya meraih ubin pertama kelas.

'_Hinata-chan, ohayou!' Senyum riang terpancar dari wajah manisnya. Suara yang menggema karena lengangnya ruangan, terdengar bersemangat._

_Ia, yang namanya disebut, membalas pula diiringi senyuman. 'O-ohayou, Tayuya-chan.'_

_Mereka berjalan masuk, menuju bangkunya. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka bercakap ribut, tentu saja dengan satu-satunya dominasi dari Tayuya. Tentang kejadian menarik hari-hari yang lalu atau tugas-tugas yang menanti di menit-menit kemudian. Hingga pinta itu terlontar._

'_Um, Hinata-chan, sepulang sekolah nanti kau ada agenda tidak? Aku mau minta tolong.' Gadis bermahkota merah muda itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.'Maukah membantuku di perpustakaan?'_

_Seperti harapan yang sudah-sudah dan terkabulkan, Hinata mengangguk. Dalam pikirannya hanya ada perkenanan untuk setiap permintaan baik dan ia tak punya rintangan berarti untuk tak mengerjakannya. Karena itu sebuah kebahagiaan, katanya. _

'_Benarkah?'_

Manusia dengan untaian rambut panjang bergeming, mencoba mengurai setiap suara yang berkelindan di otaknya. Setiap huruf terseret satu-persatu keluar dari mulutnya kemudian, seolah bermonolog. "Iya, aku sudah berjanji. Tak baik seseorang menjilat ludahnya kembali."

"Hn? Benarkah? Egois sekali." Ada tawa lirih yang teredam helaian buku. Pikiran gadis itu seolah dibacakan dengan lantang lantas diulang.

"Huh?"

"Kau." Manik bening itu tak lagi kosong meski fokusnya masih mengambang diantara pahatan huruf di punggung buku. "Kau melakukan ini hanya untuk dirimu sendiri, 'kan?"

"Apa aku salah jika mengharapkan sesuatu ... dari apa yang kuperbuat?" Mencari jawaban. Mencari pembenaran.

Tawa itu semakin jelas. Berat. "Memang."

Membuat napas gadis itu ikut-ikut memberat. Sia-sia saja ditahan, ia masih ingin hidup. Bola matanya berkeliling. Tak ada deretan huruf yang sesuai dengan jawaban yang diharapkannya. "Hanya ini yang aku bisa lakukan. Aku tidak memiliki keahlian khusus."

"Hn. Satu." Seolah seseorang sedang berhitung.

Hembusan pendingin ruangan, menguarkan udara yang kasar. Bau kayu. Punggung yang tegak itu kini bersandar hati-hati. Lalu terdiam. Tubuhnya mulai menikmati setiap kata yang terucap bagai monolog itu. Melepaskan keliaran imajinya tentang negeri fantasi yang dirindukannya, diam-diam.

"Mereka selalu menyukai orang yang baik." Meloncat pada suatu peristiwa yang lalu, ia menjadi sendu. Mereka, yang katanya adalah teman. Mereka berbicara padanya ketika butuh sesuatu. Mereka berbicara padanya _hanya_ ketika butuh sesuatu, lagi. Mereka berbicara dan datang padanya, jika butuh sesuatu _saja_.

"Dua."

Napas yang agak memburu terdengar jelas. Keningnya berkerut. Alis bertautan. Buku-buku masih duduk manis dengan latar belakang wajah mengerikan yang mengintip. Padahal itu hanya imajinya."Aku takut." Suaranya hampir pecah. "Ta-takut ditinggalkan oleh mereka."

"Tiga."

Jam dinding bersuara konstan tiga kali. Hinata hampir kehilangan orientasi. Karpet hijau yang berbulu seakan menyerap semua frekuensi tanpa bekas. Tangan yang semula bekerja, usai bergerak. Namun rangkaian syaraf yang terhubung tanpa henti menyebarkan sinapsis. Apa tugas sudah berakhir? Sesosok yang ditunggu tak kunjung hadir. Ah, salah. Sebenarnya ada dua sosok.

"Mau kemana?" gesekan sepatu yang teredam tetap saja merayapkan getaran. "Setelah membolos tujuh kali dalam rapat kemudian membatalkan janji? Inikah Hyuuga Hinata yang katanya orang baik itu?"

Tak ada nada menuduh. Hanya datar. Namun, mata gadis itu membola dalam sekejab. "Go-gomen. A-aku tidak tahu."

"Lalu dengan siapa tadi kau berbicara?"

Perempuan muda dipanggil Hyuuga Hinata itu terdiam, merasakan hangatnya lagi realita yang mewujud pada pipinya, memerah. "Go-gomen. Aku, akan datang pada rapat berikutnya." Tubuhnya yang mungil seolah ingin menciut.

"Tidak perlu." Suara tenor itu menyambar cepat.

Satu oktaf lebih tinggi. "Kenapa?"

Bayangan selalu bergerak mengikuti bendanya. Sesosok tubuh muncul dari balik rak buku. Tubuh tinggi bercelana panjang itu bersedekap menghadap Hinata. Sebelah tangannya yang terbalut gips tersangga secarik kain. Sementara obsidian hitam yang biasanya menatap tajam kini hanya sebelah. Perban melilitinya. Namun tak mengurangi intimidasinya yang membuat lawan bicaranya sekarang ingin bergerak kabur.

"U-uchiha-_san_?" Jelas ada nada keterkejutan ketika jeda berakhir. "Bu-bukankah kau sedang dirawat karena kecelakaan? Lalu, Temari-_san_—?"

"Dia ada urusan." Pemuda itu mengeluh. "Apa kau tidak mengharapkan kehadiranku? Atau tak suka?"

"Bu-bukan begitu ..." Sepasang jari telunjuk bersinggungan gelisah.

"Aku dan dia sama-sama Biro Kaderisasi."

"Uh-um ... "

"Ada yang ingin kau jelaskan? Kesibukan lain?"

Menggeleng perlahan. "U-Uchiha-_san_ sudah tahu semuanya, 'kan?" Matanya menghindar, menatapi ujung-ujung rak yang tak tahu-menahu. "Aku sibuk, dengan diriku sendiri."

"Hn?"

"A-aku. Bisakah berhenti? Aku sudah berhenti menetapi dan sedang menyiapkan konsekuensi." Setiap pertemuan pekanan adalah komitmen mereka secara tak tertulis. Gadis ini telah menyodorkan sapu tangan putih dan kertas beramplop secara tersirat dengan punggung menghadapnya. Uchiha muda tertegun.

Hyuuga Hinata. Sebagai pribadi, ia memang bukan orang yang dikenal banyak orang selain karena darah birunya. Juga kakak sepupunya, Hyuuga Neji, yang cemerlang. Sejak musim gugur lalu ia mulai mengkaryakan tangannya di divisi Minat dan Bakat. Berkat jemari lembutnya yang telaten ia selesaikan setiap proyek dengan detail. Pembawaannya yang kikuk dan malu-malu mulai mencuri perhatian orang-orang. Apalagi ditambah dengan senyumnya yang terukir bak bulan sabit seiring dengan anggukannya ketika dimintai tolong apapun.

Sebenarnya pemuda Uchiha itu tak terlalu peduli. Ia terlalu banyak berurusan dengan manusia. Silih berganti mereka berdatangan, eksistensi yang kadang hanya sempat dipahaminya lewat deretan huruf yang terangkum pada selembar kertas biodata. Yang datang maupun yang pergi, tersimpan rapi dalam tumpukan map-map. Dikeluarkan bila dibutuhkan. Namun, ketika selembar kertas biasanya bertuliskan "Hyuuga Hinata" raib selama lebih dari seminggu ia kelimpungan mencarinya. Mencari senyum bulan sabitnya yang seolah tertutup awan, malu-malu.

Di sinilah ia, memaksa diri berdiri, berlagak angkuh agar putri Hyuuga di depannya luluh. Menggantikan Temari yang membuat janji. Memahami sedikit demi sedikit apa yang gadis itu rasai. Dia tahu, Hinata hanya lelah. Lelah dengan hubungan semu. Lelah dengan ekpektasi yang pencapaiannya ia tak mampu.

"Diberi tanggungjawab memang berat, Hyuuga. Apalagi beban yang diberikan untuk dapat berdiri tegak. Manusia kebanyakan menyukai bunga yang bermekaran. Segala keindahan yang patut dipuji ada padanya. Tapi tidakkah kau tahu, dibalik keindahan bunga ada yang berjuang dalam gelap tanpa pernah meminta keluar dari tanah. Ia terus bekerja tanpa meminta lebih untuk berkembang, asal batang tetap menjulang, daun lebar menghijau, dan bunga indah bermekaran. Ialah akar, yang sering luput dari perhatian kita." Sasuke menghela napas sejenak, mengamati respon Hinata, sebelum berujar kembali. "Maknai dan cintai setiap hal yang kau lakukan sebagai tanggung jawab yang hendaknya dikerjakan penuh tanggung jawab.* Sepotong cinta dari sebuah akar akan akan meniup kuncup menjadi bunga.**"

"Ta-tapi—" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Bibir bawahnya digigit sedikit menahan ragu. Ia tidak menyadari telah menguak sisi lain dari Uchiha Sasuke yang bahkan keluarganya pun mungkin tak tahu. Di benaknya, rumit perkataan Sasuke terngiang, memaksanya untuk segera mencerna.

"Bernapaslah. Kau akan tahu, kau tidak sendirian." Sasuke sesaat menarik bibirnya tipis, mencipta momentum yang pas, saat kebetulan Hinata mendongak lalu sejenak terpana.

"Satu lagi, Hyuuga. Yang terpenting." Jeda. "Kau terlalu berharap pada manusia. Tidakkah kau ingat pada _Kamisama_?"

Tercenung. Masih ada yang berputar-putar dalam isi tengkoraknya. Bisakah?

"Tak usah berpikir terlalu berat." Menepuk pelan pundak Hinata dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. "Aku _masih_ menunggumu."

Sebuah beban rasanya mencelos sedikit demi sedikit. Mungkin. Ia hanya perlu meniti lagi, napas yang diam-diam menggerakkannya. Napas yang tak pernah menuntut bahkan ketika untuk menimbulkan embun pada kaca, ia ditiup. Ia hanya perlu memegang erat-erat, menyimpul kembali niat tulus yang mengelak. Pasrah, malu, sekaligus lega. Meskipun tiada siapapun. Atau ada Sasuke, kini. Dia tahu apa yang _mungkin_ harus dilakukannya. Dengan mata besarnya yang mengembun Hinata akhirnya tersenyum, malu-malu.

**Fin**

.

.

.

.

.

*Inspiratorial, buletin Inspiratif BIMO 2013

******Serial Cinta, Anis Matta. Halaman 69.

**A/N—** Suatu hari di tahun 2014, diedit lagi 15/4/15 _teruntuk Nebula Signi_.

saat ingin BERTERIAK di dunia nyata yang tak lagi memiliki padang luas atau tempat tinggi atau jurang yang dalam. Dan aku tak ingin hanya diam, diam-diam, membusuk terlupakan.

Maaf, _ndak_ bisa bikin yang roman atau _fluffy_-_fluffy_. Terima kasih kepada Ether-san yang bersedia _proofread_, serta teman-teman SHL yang membuat event ini. Teruntuk Nebula Signi, maaaf baru kelar fanfiksinya, dan kau sudah hiatus, _hontou ni gomennasai_, semoga bisa terbaca suatu saat nanti 'pabila kau kembali. Dan semoga fanfiksi ini memenuhi syarat untuk ikut event. Btw, ini Sasuke terlalu OoC gak, sih?

Salam, SHL


End file.
